Reunion
by snheetah
Summary: Someone came back to Justin.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place **

* * *

Justin was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. He had just broken up with his new girlfriend. When he heard her say, "I want to break up with you" just before he gave her a bouquet of flowers at school his heart completely shattered.

"Hey Justin," he heard is name getting called. Justin turned his head and saw that Max, his younger brother, was there in his Halloween costume.

"Max what are you wearing?" Justin asked his brother as he looked at him. He wore a cardboard around his body with fabric strips attached to it that went around his shoulders.

"I'm a cylinder," Max told him in an obvious tone.

"And that's supposed to be scary?" Justin asked him.

"Well yeah," Max said, "I can roll down the street and trip people. They'll never know that it was me and they would never see it coming either."

"Great have fun," Justin said as he started back and the ceiling.

"Aren't you going to go trick-or-treating?" Max asked him.

"No," Justin answered.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Oh because I'm way older for trick-or-treating and second, my girlfriend just broke up with me today," Justin snapped.

"Okay sorry," Max told him as he headed out the door to go trick-or-treating, "but you'll miss the fun, the scare, and the—"

"Candy I know," Justin said, "I'm not in the mood."

"Fine but you won't know what you're missing," Max shrugged.

"Just go," Justin snapped again as Max shut the door. "Finally," he breathed as he kept looking up at the ceiling.

After a couple of minutes Alex and Harper came downstairs. "Oh come on," Alex said as she looked at how miserable Justin was.

"What do you want Alex?" Justin asked gruffly.

"Justin you've been like since, like, forever," Alex told him.

"I've only been like this for six hours," Justin stated.

"Well six hours is forever to me," Alex told him, "you've got to move on."

"I don't want to move on," Justin told her.

"Look Justin," Harper said as she went to him, "these type of things happen to people."

"Harper just leave me alone," Justin snapped at her. The last thing he wanted was a lecture on how break-ups happen to people.

"Justin—" Alex began.

"You too," Justin turned his head and looked at her.

"Alright sorry. I'm just trying to make you feel better," Alex said as she and Harper went out the door.

_Finally some peace and quiet_ Justin thought as he leaned his head back to the couch. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

There was a knock at the door after half an hour passed. Justin shook his head and groggily walked to the door. Before he opened it he looked at the clock and it read eight p.m.

_Who could it be at this hour_? he thought as he rubbed his eyes and opened the door.

Once he opened the door, right before him a pretty-young girl with blond, curly hair appeared at the doorway. Justin thought that he was dreaming.

"Justin," the girl said as she lunged herself at him and wrapped her arms around him.

Justin did not even know what to do for he was both surprised at stunned at the same time. After a while he put both his arms around her back and they hugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

As Justin stood there hugging the girl a realization suddenly hit him. "Very funny Harper," he said to her sarcastically. "This isn't going to fool me again."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him as he let go of him.

"Please don't act like you don't know Harper," Justin said.

"I'm not acting and I'm not Harper Justin. It's me. Juliette," she told him.

"How can be so sure that it's the real Juliette and not a plan from Alex and Harper?" Justin asked her.

"Okay what are you talking about here?" Juliette asked him.

"Alex used a spell on you, Harper, to turn you into Juliette to make me feel better then right?" Justin asked her.

Suddenly Alex and Harper walked through the restaurant's door. Alex was nibbling on some chocolate along with Harper.

Justin froze as he looked at his sister and her friend and the girl right in front of him. "How—what—w-w-Alex what is going on?"

"What?" Alex asked, "oh my gosh. Juliette you're back!"

Justin ran his hand through his hair. Could this be possible? "So wait this isn't one of your plans to fool me again right?"

"Why would we do that?" Alex asked her brother.

"Because you did it one time and I fell for it," Justin reminded her.

"I'm not Juliette and Harper's not Juliette," Alex said, "did you think I would pull a random person off the street and transform them into Juliette? Please I'm not that stupid."

"Is it really you?" Justin asked Juliette.

"Yes," Juliette told him with a smile, "and to prove it your favorite action figure is Captain Jim Bob Sherwood."

"IT IS YOU!" Justin happily yelled as he took Juliette in his arms and swung her around. "Oh my gosh, how did you get so young again?"

"Well I forgot to tell you," Juliette said, "after Mason scratched me I turned old but during the full moon of Halloween I turn back to my younger form but only for the night of Halloween during the full moon."

"That means that the full moon is out today and its nighttime," Justin said dramatically.

"And when the sun rises I turn to ash," Juliette said. "This is my last life tonight."

"Oh no!" Justin yelled. "We have to do something!"

"I don't think there's anything to do left Justin," Juliette told him.

"But there has to be a way. I don't want to lose you again," Justin told her.

"I know you don't," Juliette said, "but with vampires we just turn young on the full moon of Halloween and that is considered our last life."

"So there's nothing I can do about it then," Justin said as Juliette sadly shook her head. Justin sighed and hung his arm around Juliette's shoulders. "Let's just enjoy what we can and not think about the sun rise."

"Wait," Harper stepped in, "don't vampires stay inside their coffins when it's sunny out?"

"True but that only works when they are young age and not scratched by a werewolf. If we sleep inside our coffins we still die put it's a pain death. Not the type that can happen when you quickly turn to ashes," Juliette explained.

"Hold on," Justin said as he ran into the lair and came back with a book. He set it down on his lap, opened it, and quickly flipped through the pages. "GOT IT!"

"What?" Alex asked as she went to him.

"How to get Juliette's powers back," Justin said as he began to read. "It says here that if she had lost her powers by being scratched by a werewolf she needs to be scratched by the same one to get her powers back. GENIUS!"

"That might be a problem," Alex told him.

"Why how come?" Justin asked.

"Because Mason is somewhere in Transylvania," Alex told him, "it's going to take us ages to find him."

"I have to do this for Juliette," Justin said as he went into the lair and readied himself.

Alex dropped her arms to her side and let out a frustrated groan, She followed Justin. "Justin how would you know if this is going to work?" she asked him.

"I have to find out," Justin told her.

"What if it doesn't?" Alex told him.

"I don't want to think about that right now," Justin told her.

"Well I'm coming with you," Alex told her.

"What?" Justin asked as he looked at his sister.

"You heard me I'm coming with you. Me and Harper," Alex said. "We both want to help."

"Okay fine," Justin said as he left the lair with Alex. "Next stop Transylvania," he said as he waved his wand and the four of the disappeared from the Subway Station.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

Justin, Juliet, Alex, and Harper appeared at the dark forest of Transylvania.

"We should split up and look for Mason," Justin suggested.

"AHHHHHH!" Harper screamed as she came face to face with a huge spider that was coming down from its web.

"Let me take care of it," Juliet said as she grabbed the spiders head and jabbed her fangs inside the spider's neck.

"Ew," Justin said as he looked away.

Juliet kept on sucking the blood from the spider until there was no more. "That spider was good!" she said. "Must've had a meal of fat-free bugs."

Alex had a face that showed SO DISGUISTING. "That's disgusting," she finally said.

"Spiders are good for vampires," Juliet told her, "they're good for the body, mind, and the eyes and also, a good dessert too."

"Okay guys," Alex said as she got them back on track, "we have to go and find Mason as quickly as possible. What time is it?"

Justin looked at his watch. "Whoa, ten o'clock."

"That gives us enough time to go and find Mason until sunlight," Juliet said.

"Alright," Justin said as he excitedly clapped his hands, "here's the plan, Alex and Harper you go to the east, and Juliet and I will go to the west. Wolves like Mason like to live on the mountains so there are plenty of mountains at the east and the west. Now go."

They split up.

"So how do you feel about Juliet being back?" Alex asked Harper as they were walking together.

"Its okay," Harper told her, "I really missed Juliet anyway."

"So you are officially over Justin?" Alex asked her.

"Well..." Harper said as she thought about it, "he is really cute but I like Zeke better."

"Oh," Alex said then she gave her friend a look, "since when?"

"Since Juliet started to date your brother," Harper answered.

Alex nodded. At least her friend was happy and had a new crush on her brother's friend and not her geeky brother which she found totally disgusting.

"Do you still have feelings for Mason?" Harper asked Alex.

Alex thought about it. She had been hurt when she found out the Mason still loved Juliet after all of theses years but the necklace that he had given her and that it also shined when he put it around his neck changed everything. Alex sucked in her breath through her teeth. "Yes," she finally said. Of course she loved him. He was cute wasn't he? "I just hope we find him as quickly as possible so Juliet cannot die."

Harper smiled. She had never seen this characteristic from her friend before.

The two girls reached the mountain and they began to climb it.

"Maybe he's in one of those caves," Harper said as she looked inside and saw nothing there. "Nothing," she said.

"Well let's keep looking," Alex said as they continued to climb.

* * *

"I just hope we find Mason as quickly as possible," Justin said. They had already reached the mountain and they were now climbing it.

"Me too," Juliet said, "I want to be with you forever."

Justin looked at her. He had the urge to go and kiss her lips and never let them go. "Me too," he finally answered.

"I see a cave," Juliet said as she ran to it and looked inside. It was pitch black. "Nothing is in here."

"How can you see in there?" Justin asked her.

"We have really good night vision," Juliet told him. She squinted and saw something move. "Wait," she said, "something is moving. Stay there," she told Justin as she walked inside the cave.

After a few minutes passed which seemed like an eternity to Justin he finally saw Juliet come out of the cave. "Fin—what happened to you?" he almost yelled as he ran to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**

* * *

**

Justin threw his arms around a wounded Juliet. "What happened in there?" he asked her as he looked at her face. It was covered in blood, bruises, and scratches. Her clothes were torn a little and she was bleeding from her leg.

"Yeah these caves are not that good to search," Juliet said.

"What creature was in there?" Justin asked her.

"A wolf," Juliet simply said, "but don't worry, it wasn't Mason."

Justin was relieved that his girlfriend was not hurt but also shocked. "How do we know for sure?" he asked her.

"This was a black wolf not the type of colored fur that Mason has so it's okay," Juliet told him. "Ow," she moaned as she crouched and sat on the grass.

"Let me take care of that," Justin told her as he took out a strip of cloth from his pocket, "I always come prepared."

"You might want to look away," Juliet said as she brought her leg close to her.

"Why?" Justin asked her.

"Well when vampires usually have a cut they lick themselves so..." Juliet was saying.

"Okay," Justin said as he quickly turned his back to her so she could lick her wound.

After she was done Justin wrapped the cloth around her wound. He helped her up and they continued their search.

* * *

Alex was sitting on a rock, thinking and humming to herself, while Harper was searching the caves.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Harper suddenly asked her.

Alex ignored her. She was in deep thought thinking about Mason and what was going to happen to Juliet if they didn't find her in time.

"Are you ignoring me?" Harper asked as she walked near her friend. "Hello?" she waved her hand near Alex's face. "ALEX!" Harper yelled as she clapped her hands near her face.

"What?" Alex jumped as she was snapped out of her trance.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Harper asked her.

"Jeeze Harper," Alex said, "what happened to you?"

"I WAS ATTACKED BY A THOUSAND SPIDERS IN THOSE CAVES!" Harper yelled as she pointed at the caves. "I HOPE I LIVE TO SEE TWENTY BECAUSE I THINK SOME OF THEM BIT ME THANKS TO MY BEST FRIEND THAT DIDN'T HELP ME!"

"I'm sorry," Alex said, "I'm just thinking about Mason and Juliet."

"You know what," Harper said, "what about me? Were you thinking to where I was throughout this hunt while you were sitting on this rock thinking about your werewolf boyfriend and Justin's vampire girlfriend?"

"Well..." Alex stopped.

"Huh, tell me," Harper said, "continue."

"Harper," Alex said, "I really don't want to start a fight with you."

"You know what," Harper said, "if you care so much about your boyfriend then why don't _you_ look for him? He's not my boyfriend and I don't love him so why do you make me do the rest of your work?"

"Because I'm too tired," Alex told her.

"Well you have been tired a lot whenever I asked you for something," Harper told her. "Well you know what? I'm tired too. I'm tired of doing your work for you."

"Harper stop it!" Alex yelled at her. She felt bad that she was arguing with her friend but she was exaggerating the situation.

"Sure I'll stop," Harper said as she wiped some dirt off her face, "take me back home."

"What?" Alex asked her.

"I want to go home," Harper told her, "you're a wizard, why won't you do it?"

"Harper I really need your help in this," Alex told her.

"I've been helping you throughout our friendship and I never got a thank you in return! Now it's your turn to do it yourself! Take. Me. Back. Home."

Alex looked at her best friend with a sympathetic expression.

"Do it Alex or I'll do it myself," Harper told her.

Alex took out her wand and pointed it to Harper. "When I come back home will we still be friends?"

"I don't know," Harper told her. "I'll have to think about it. Do it. I want to go home."

Alex waved her wand and Harper disappeared from the forest. Alex tucked her wand back inside her boot. Now she had three things to worry about. Mason, saving Juliet, and her friendship with Harper. A tear trickled down her face. She felt it and wiped it off. She had to find Justin and Juliet.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**I know that Halloween was months ago but I got writer's block on this and I hated it...so just bear with me**

**

* * *

**

Harper was transported back to the Russo's home. She was upset with Alex but she was more upset with herself. She hated arguing with her best friend in the world. Sure Alex got on her nerves a lot but that didn't mean that they didn't like each other anymore. _She can get on my nerves so much!_ Harper thought to herself. _I hate her for that! Wait, what? _she hated thinking that about her friend. This was something that she had kept from her. Alex on the other hand had told her everything, well, excluding wizard secret. Harper didn't tell her because she didn't want to hurt her best friend's feelings.

There was suddenly a scream outside followed by a "take that suckers!" Harper looked out the window and saw a group of kids that were on the ground. Halloween candy was on the ground and a kid dressed like a cylinder took all of the kids' candy.

"Try and get these from me suckers!" the kid said. The kid sounded completely like Max.

"Hey give those back," a girl said.

Suddenly another boy, that looked like a teenager, jumped in front of Max. "I'll give your candy back for you," the boy said as he grabbed Max by the cylinder costume and rolled him. He hit the wall. The boy gave the Halloween candy back.

"Whoa," a boy said as he looked at the teenager. "That's such a cool wolf-costume."

"Thanks," the teenager said with a British accent.

The trick-or-treaters went to enjoy the rest of the Halloween.

"Mason what did you do that for?" Max said as he got up from the ground.

"Mason?" Harper repeated as she tried to get a better look at the British teenager. She squinted and saw that the boy had a wolf-like feature, with pointy ears, white fangs, and facial hair. She gasped.

"Max you cannot take people's candy," Mason told him.

"You take the fun out of Halloween," Max told him.

"The word 'fun' isn't in Halloween," Mason told him.

"Whatever man," Max said as he walked away from him.

Harper made her way downstairs and went outside where she met up with Mason. "Hey Mason," she greeted him.

"Hey Harper," Mason greeted her. "How are you?"

"Okay," she said, "what about you? What are you doing here?"

"I came back from Transylvania," Mason told her.

"How?"

"Well," Mason said as he began to tell a story, "when some wizards came with their ships to collect some of the mummy's artifacts I jumped aboard their ship and I was exported here. Anyways, is Alex home? I thought since it is Halloween and this is 'my costume,'" he said as he did the air quotes, "we can go trick-or-treating."

"Alex is not here," Harper told Mason, "neither is Justin or Juliet."

"Juliet? I thought she turned old," Mason said as the event came back to him. He had gotten out of control and Juliet had tried to save her friends, and she did but she didn't save herself.

"She said that on the full moon of Halloween she turned into her younger-self," Harper explained, "she also said that today was her last life. When the sun is going to come out she is going to die."

"Oh no," Mason said.

"She said that the only way she has to save herself is to get scratched by the same werewolf," Harper told him.

"Which is me," Mason said.

"Exactly."

"But where are they now?"

"They're in Transylvania, looking for you. You gotta get there as soon as possible before the sun comes out."

"How will we get there?" Mason asked her.

"Max I told you a thousand times to stay away from the fire hydrant," a harsh man voice was heard. Harper and Mason looked at Mr. Russo walking out the subway shop and scolding at Max to get away from the fire hydrant.

"I have an idea," Harper said. The two went inside the subway shop and waited for Mr. Russo.

* * *

Jerry walked back inside the subway shop, shaking his head. He looked up and saw Harper and Mason there. "Harper, Mason?" he said as he looked at the wolf-kid.

"Hello Mr. Russo," Mason said politely.

"What are you doing here?" Jerry asked.

"Well I wanted to go and trick-or-treat with Alex but she isn't here," Mason explained.

"Well where is she?" Jerry asked.

"In Transylvania," Harper answered.

"WHAT?" Jerry spazzed, "what is she doing there?"

"She's there with Justin and Juliet also and they were looking for Mason," Harper told him, "I told Alex to take me back home and she did and I found Mason outside and now we have to go back so Juliet could be saved!"

"Whoa Harper," Jerry said as he slowed her down, "save Juliet."

Harper sighed, "I'll tell the story again," she said as she began explaining the whole situation again. It seemed like Jerry understood. He took Harper and Mason into the lair.

"First I need to see where Alex, Justin, and Juliet are," Jerry said.

"Well when I left Alex we were at the caves. She must have left to look for Justin and Juliet," Harper said.

"Well I'm going to send you two back again," Jerry said as he walked to one of the drawers and pulled out a flask. "I'm not a wizard anymore but you will have to drink this and it will transport you to where Alex, Justin, and Juliet are," he said as he poured the green liquid in some glasses and handed them to Harper and Mason. The two teenagers drank the potion and they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**

* * *

**She didn't mean it. She hated fighting with her best friend. She thought that if she fought with her best friend in the world she was going to lose her forever. She hoped that this didn't happen but Harper had seemed so serious about the situation, which proved to Alex, that they were not going to be best friends anymore.

Wiping the last tear that was escaping from her eye, she collected herself and headed to find Justin and Juliette. As she was walking she stopped in her tracks. She saw a puff of smoke in front of her. She gasped for the sound scared her. In front of her, Mason and Harper appeared.

"Harper?" Alex said as she looked at her friend, "Mason?" she looked at her possibly ex-boyfriend.

"Its good to see you Alex," Mason said with his English accent that any girl could not resist. Alex smiled when she saw him there, with her. She was also happy that Harper was there also. She gave Harper a friendly smile. Her smile suddenly faltered as Harper didn't return a smile back.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked Mason.

"Harper told me that you, Justin, and Juliette were at Transylvania and you needed help. Well, I'm here to help," Mason said.

"We do," Alex said, "I've been trying to find Justin and Juilette."

"Trying?" Harper echoed back, "well that's something new." Harper knew she was being mean to Alex but she deserved it. Whatever.

"Harper," Alex said as she appraoched her best friend.

"No," Harper interrupted, "I'm still mad at you."

Alex felt like she was defeated. She did not want to argu with her. She decided to let the situation go and let this flow the natural way.

"Harper," Mason spoke up, "what's going on?"

"Your girlfriend can tell you since she cares so much about you," Harper said sarcastically as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Mason turned to Alex. Alex looked at him in the eyes and said, "it's not important right now."

"Alex-" Mason said.

"We have to find Justin and Juliette," Alex interrupted before something else happened.

* * *

Justin and Juliette were walking in a swamp. Justin was holding Juliette by the waist for she was limping of the wound that she got when she encountered a wolf in a cave. It still hurt but beng around Justin and his strong arms, made her feel protected. She stopped hopping when she heard something break, like a twig, in the darkness.

"What is it?" Justin asked her.

"I just heard something," Juliette said. She let go of Justin and limped into the darkness. When she looked behind a tree she came face to face with Mason. "Mason?" she asked as she looked at the werewolf boy.

"Juliette?" Mason asked as he looked at the beautiful young vampire before him. "You're young again!"

"Only for a couple of hours," she said, "we've been looking eveywhere for you. Where have you been?" she asked him. She was glad that Mason was finally found. That way she can get her vampire powers back, be immortal again, and still be Justin's girlfriend.

"I was at Waverly Place," Mason said, "at New York."

"At night time?" Juliette asked.

"It's Halloween Juilette," Mason reminded her. He thought back at how fun it was to go trick-or-treating without people running away from him. Well, excetp for little children that were afraid of monsters.

Suddenly Alex and Harper appeared behind Mason. Alex looked as sad as ever and Harper's face was sad also but filled with tension. She looked at Juliette and Mason, avoiding to look at Alex.

"Mason!" Justin suddenly said as he sprang up behind Juliette, "we're so glad we found you!"

"Yeah Alex filled me in on what is going on," Mason said, "I'm supposed to scratch Juliette so she could turn into a vampire again."

"Good you're caught up," Justin said, "now that we found you, we have to go to the Mummy's tomb where we were last time whe yu scratched Juliette and she lost her powers."

"Right," Mason said, "right this way."

They followed Mason.

* * *

The gang arrived to the Mummy's tomb. The mummy wasn't there anymore. He had been turned into specks of dust when Max untied him when they were retrieveing Juliette last time.

"It has to be done in the same place whereI scartched her," Mason said, "oh no."

"What?" Justin asked.

"I have t be in my full werewolf self to scratch her," Mason said.

"Can you turn into your full self?" Harper asked him.

"There's no moon here today," Mason said, "so I can't."

"That's becasue the moon already set!" Justin blurted out. If the moon set that would mean that...

"Morning," Juliette said as she looked at the sky turning into a faint pink color. This was her last life.

"No!" Justin bluted out loud as he looked to the sky as if he was looking at an army of aliens. He took hold of Juliette as if the clouds had hands and were going to grab her and take her away from him.

The sun wasslowly coming up.

"Justin," Juliette said, "there is nothing we can do right now," she said as she looked at him, tears in her eyes. She hugged him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm not going to make it."

Justin had tears running down his face. He wanted her to stay with him to never leave his side. He had their future planned. He didn't want her to go, he wanted to stay with her. Forever and ever. He looked up as the sun' rays swallowed the darkness and light came into action. In a matter or seconds, Juliette would be turned into dust. He turned and gave Juliette a tight hug and a long meaningful kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye," he said softly as he stroked her soft, porcelain face. Juliette gave him a sad smile. She took hold of Justin's hand a squeezed it tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Goodbye Justin," she said as she lightly stroked his cheek, "it's time," she said.

Justin nodded as his lst tears flowed down from his face. He turned his head and squeexed his eyes shut. He felt the warmness from the sun and he felt Juliette's hand in his. He waited for that rough ashy feeling to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

Alex, Harper, and Mason just watched Justin and Juliette. Mason suddenly transformed into his regular human self since the sun had already come up. Justin took a peek at the sun and saw that its rays were slowly moving into Juliette's porcelain face that was soon going to burn up and turn into ash.

Feeling of anger, he grabbed Juliette by the shoulders and she faced him. "I am not going to let you die," he stubbornly said.

"Justin," Juliette said sincerely, "I'm still going to die anyway."

"No," Justin said as he saw the sun rising up and the rays making their way to the grass and up Juliette's legs.

"Sorry," Juliette said as she gave him one last kiss. She felt her hand being squeezed by Justin's hand. She loved his touch. It was warm and just plain nice. She wished that her relationship didn't have to be this way but sometimes life can ruin them, no matter if you are a wizard, werewolf, vampire, or just plain human.

Justin kept kissing her, waiting for her turn into ashes any second now. He didn't want this to happen. He loved her with all his heart and he knew that she loved him the same way. They had a load of fun together. He also felt like a bad boy when he disobeyed his parents, just to be with her. And he liked it.

The two broke apart and looked at each other one last time. "Smile," Juliette softly told him, "I want to remember you smiling."

Justin couldn't smile but he tried to give her one true smile through his tears.

"You are so cute," Juliette said as she gave him one last kiss.

Justin gasped when he sun made its way to Juliette's face. He squeezed his eyes shut to avoid seeing Juliette turning into ashes. He wanted to remember her young and beautiful. He turned his back to her.

"Justin," came Harper's voice to him. Harper's voice, to him, sounded all sad.

"I can't look," Justin said as he put his hands in his eyes.

"You have to," Harper said.

Justin took his hands away from his eyes and looked up at the sky. He was filled with anger and wanted to curse at the sun for coming up but he was Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes and he never swore. Facing his fears he turned around and came face-to-face with…

"Juliette?" Justin asked as he saw her there. She was young but she didn't turn into ashes or anything like that. He tried not to blink but it was useless he blinked a couple of times but Juliette was still there. "Juliette?" he said again and he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm here Justin," Juliette said as she touched his hand and squeezed it. It felt so real to Justin.

"How can this be?" he asked her.

"Remember that spider I attacked?" Juliette asked and he nodded.

"Apparently, us vampire are supposed to stay away from spiders because their venomous blood can get caught up into our blood system and replace our own blood with theirs," Juliette explained.

"So, does that mean that you are going to turn into a spider?" Harper asked her.

"No," Juliette said, "that only happens with human vampires. I'm young so it won't happen to me. The spider's blood can also take away the vampire's powers. Since I won't turn into a spider, or a vampire then there's only one thing that I can turn into," she said.

"Human," Justin said.

"Exactly," Juliette said, "meaning no more flying, no more drinking blood, and no healthier eating. I can finally chow down on some barbecue ribs," she said. "I smelled those before and they were just delectable. Oh yeah, and no more immortality," she said. "I've lived enough to see what goes on in the world."

"And we can live together forever," Justin told her.

"Until death do you part," Alex added.

Harper couldn't help stifling a giggle. Her friend's humor always cracked her up. She saw Alex turning her head and looking at her. She gave Harper her smile, meaning that the two of them were still best friends.

"But why didn't you turn old like last time?" Alex asked Juliette after she gave Harper a smile.

"That spiders blood pure, clean, and healthy," Juliette said, "and it was a spider-ling. To turn young by drinking a spider's blood that's pure, clean and healthy can make a vampire young again but also a mortal if that vampire is young."

"Why don't we celebrate?" Mason suggested, "I know this good meat restaurant down on Waverly Place."

"Let's go," Justin said. He took out his wand, waved it in the air, and they were out of Transylvania.

Everything went back to the way they were supposed to be. Justin got back Juliette, Juliette was turned into a human, Harper and Alex were best friends again, and Alex got back her werewolf boyfriend.

* * *

THE END


End file.
